Today, radar sensors are used in a large number of applications. For example, radar sensors that operate in a frequency range between 76 GHz and 81 GHz are used in vehicles for object recognition or obstacle recognition.
In radar sensors for automotive use, more and more complex sensor systems are being realized in order for example to increase the number of transmit and receive channels.
In order to limit the size of the radio-frequency modules (MMICs), which is necessary for reasons of reliability and power loss, currently an increase is being realized in the number of transmit and receive channels through the use of a plurality of dedicated additional MMICs.
A possibility for increasing the number of channels is to cascade MMICs. Here, both the clock of the master MMIC for the synchronization, and also the signal of its local oscillator, are forwarded to the cascaded MMIC for RF coherence. Along with this, both MMICs transmit on the same frequency, which is specified by the master MMIC.